


ALPHAbet soup

by ImHavingAStroke



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, hot dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHavingAStroke/pseuds/ImHavingAStroke
Summary: my bff forever Mao made this out of the pure genius of her mind i take no credit!





	ALPHAbet soup

ummmmmm okay. zim one day saw dib and fucking came right there because hes a stupid bottom. dib used his mighty alpha senses to smell zims arousal and **STOMP STOMP STOMPED** right over to the quaking soft boi. **DO I SMELL PUSSY? BECAUSE YOIRE DRIPPING LIKE ONE.** and proceeded to dig his fingers into zims exposed dripping slit and ripped out his alien penis thing idk. he then ate it like a hotdog as zim writhed around on the floor screaming and then bred him like a fucking champ the end


End file.
